Our Last Summer
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Ash y una decisón importante... ¿Su carrera o el amor de su vida? (HIATUS PERMANENTE)
1. Chapter 1

_Pokémon no me pertenece - y nunca lo hará…- y no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto…_

_**Our Last Summer**_

_Our Last Summer I_

Estaba limpiando la biblioteca cuando la foto -ajada por los años- cayó del libro a la alfombra a mis pies. Le di una ojeada, sorprendido de que esta estuviera entre sus hojas, olvidada. _'Biología Marina Pokémon'_ reza el titulo del libro. Una sonrisa vaga, forzada recubre mis labios.

En la fotografía tomada hace once años en la playa, mamá aparece en el primer plano. Su cabello rayado por canas permanecía oculto bajo un sombrero de ala ancha. Sonríe. A su lado estaba yo. Serio, con mis dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Me miro y no me reconozco. El mismo cabello negro y alborotado, la mirada astuta y altiva. Hay algo forzado en la posición del cuerpo. En ese joven que me mira con fastidio se adivina la incomodidad del momento, de quien en el fondo se avergüenza de su cuerpo que ha crecido tan de golpe y no sabe como acomodarlo. Veo a Tracey con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirando desafiante el objetivo. Su cabello por primera vez corto, se notaba húmedo como si acabara de salir del mar. May tiene la vista clavada en mí, sonriendo de esa forma cariñosa que conocía muy bien. Luce una malla enteriza que hace juego con el sombrero rojo que usa, mientras una mano apoyada en la cadera rozaba sutilmente mi brazo.

Del otro lado de mamá - ella estaba en el medio del grupo- aparecía Brock. Serio, imperturbable. Con esa gravedad característica del hermano mayor. Tiene el ceño fruncido mientras observa de soslayo a Gary. Esa actitud de sobreprotección no ha desaparecido con los años, al contrario. Se lo ve más alto y responsable. Gary tiene la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha, dando vistazos furtivos a la pequeña silueta a su costado: Misty. Ella está parada junto a mamá quien la abraza de los hombros. Lleva el cabello suelto y largo. La bikini azul que tiene puesta hace a su cuerpo delgado y frágil como si no pesara. Y aunque sonríe, puedo adivinar el dejo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes que casi no se ven. Eran las últimas vacaciones que pasábamos todos juntos, hacia mucho que el grupo no se juntaba y fue idea de Brock pasar unos días en la playa.

Observo la fotografía una vez y más y siento nostalgia por esos días de locura y juventud que no volverán. De la pasión ya vivida que encenderán otros cuerpos y otras mentes. Sin embargo puedo recordar esa época como si fuera ayer. El viento salino en mi rostro. La arena dorada quemando mis pies descalzos. El agua fría y espumosa del mar. Íbamos muy temprano a la playa, mamá preparaba mucha comida y era ayudada por Brock y Tracey a cargarla. Pasábamos allí todo el día, jugando volleyball o simplemente entrenando nuestros pokémons o retando a cuanto entrenador se nos presentase. Solo Misty se retraía de nosotros. Se quedaba junto a mamá leyendo su infaltable libro de _Biología Marina Pokémon_ o a veces también nadaba en el mar, pero lejos de nuestra compañía, y de la mía en particular. Hablábamos poco y nada. Ella prefería a Brock con quien pasaba largas horas riendo y platicando. O dando caminatas por la costa.

Pero a mi no me importaba en absoluto. May y yo éramos _muy _buenos amigos en aquel entonces. Ese verano estaba descubriendo lo divertido que era estar junto a ella. Por la tarde solíamos separarnos de los demás y meternos por una gruta alejada de la playa. Era un lugar difícil de llegar por las filosas rocas, pero el destino merecía la pena. Desde allí se veía el mar. Gruesas rocas sembraban su entorno azul-verdoso haciendo de todo ese sitio un inmenso espejo del cielo. No había arena, solo una mullida alfombra del más suave césped. Era un lugar precioso, lleno de perfumada vegetación pese a que se hallaba próximo al océano.

May siempre reía cuando la ayudaba a saltar los filosos obstáculos. Y cuando estábamos muy cerca, y nuestros rostros al mismo nivel, yo la tomaba entre mis brazos y apretándola contra el muro natural la besaba con torpeza, riéndonos de nuestro propio atrevimiento.

Era una relación extraña la que teníamos. Pese a esto, no deseaba llegar a hacer, o a tener algo _más allá_ con ella. Si, sonaba egoísta mi postura, pero en ese entonces tenía dieciocho años y no quería que ninguna chica atara mi libertad.

… _Y no quería que ninguna chica atara mi libertad…_

----------

Fue a fines de Julio. No había visto a May durante el día y por consecuente debíamos vernos por la tarde en aquel lugar. Llegué sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la gruta. El sol estaba bajo, y luego de algunos minutos pude oír unos pasos y una fina silueta pasar junto a mí y frente al refugio que había usado para esconderme.

Supuse que era May y la dejé ir con el propósito de seguirla y regañarla por haberse olvidado de mí. La persona en cuestión se sentó en el césped con la vista fija en el agua azulosa que comenzaba a hacerse color plata conforme la luna iba apareciendo. No aguanté más su indiferencia, mi mal humor y fastidio crecían a medida que me le acercaba. Enojado, prácticamente salté sobre ella aprisionándola entre el suelo y mi pecho. Su reacción no se dejó esperar, soltó un grito prepotente que en el lugar alejado en el que estábamos era imposible que alguien la oyera.

Solo cuando giró el rostro propinándome golpes a puño cerrado reconocí que me había equivocado. No era May, sino Misty. Por varios segundos permanecí duro de la impresión. Ella estaba asustada, notaba su corazón palpitando velozmente mientras temblaba. Su cuerpo frágil y menudo se sentía suave y tierno.

- Tranquila Misty, soy yo…- musité débilmente.

- ¿Ash…?- por un minuto dejó de moverse.

- Si…-

Un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho -¿Q-que haces?. ¿Pasa algo…?-

A pesar de la tenue oscuridad pude ver sus ojos fijos en los míos. La tristeza era demasiado latente en esas irises que solían mostrar tanta determinación y orgullo. Ladeó bruscamente la cabeza al notar mi inspección.

- Estaba esperando a May- dije incorporándome. Habían pasado varios segundos y yo recién ahora me daba cuenta de que ella estaba vistiendo solo su traje de baño.

- Ah, no la he visto en todo el día- se sentó, tomando su anterior posición antes de que yo la sorprendiera.

Vi sobre su hombro el infaltable libro de _Biología Marina Pokémon_. La miré de reojo, pues era obvio que con la noche sobre nosotros era imposible que leyera algo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

- Descubrí este lugar hace poco… Me gusta venir aquí a leer y a pensar. No sabía que ustedes también lo conocían…-

Mis mejillas ardieron –Ah… bueno, es que nunca te habíamos visto por aquí…-

Alzó la vista unos pocos segundos, luego meneó la cabeza. El silencio se apoderó de nosotros como algo repentino. De pronto me sentí extremadamente tímido junto a ella. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pasábamos un momento a solas que… no sabia que hacer o que decir para quebrar el hielo. Ocho años de amistad y parecíamos extraños. Sintiéndonos inquietos ante la presencia del otro.

- ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-

La miré sorprendido porque la pregunta debí haberla formulado yo en su lugar. Bastaba oír la monotonía en su voz. Misty se había acercado a mí, su largo cabello parecía flotar entre las sombras como una antorcha, dejando su rostro pálido y ceniciento libre para verlo con claridad. Tenía el ceño fruncido y esa expresión de libertad que solía ser tan familiar se perdía en un profundo mar de triste azul. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Era tan brusco el cambio operado en ella, la melancolía en sus facciones. Su aire reservado y lejano. Su aspecto frágil.

- Tu eres la única que está triste…-murmuré a mi vez casi sin darme cuenta.

Quizás fue un pensamiento que no debí decir en voz alta, algo que debí guardármelo.

Misty parpadeó visiblemente sorprendida pero no dijo nada durante varios segundos. Luego desvió la vista en un gesto dolido que nuca olvidaré.

- No Ash no estoy triste, solo desesperada…- estalló entre sollozos.

Aquello me asombró. Nunca había oído tal grado de desesperación en su voz. Ella no era una persona que expusiera sus emociones tan fácilmente. Siempre había sido fuerte, seria. Su mundo perfecto y seguro contrastaba con el mío tan endeble y frágil.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se desarmó en llanto. Yo seguía sin poderlo creer, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Y siguió haciéndolo a medida que la noche avanzaba y su dolor parecía difícil de contener. Haciendo uso de mi caballerosidad, me aproximé más rompiendo ese ambiente extraño entre nosotros y rodeándola con mis brazos atraje su cabeza a mi pecho. Noté que se ponía tensa y creí que me apartaría bruscamente de sí, pero al minuto siguiente había relajado su cuerpo permitiéndose a si misma el estar junto a mí. Susurrando palabras suaves y adecuadas, acaricié su cabello y su cara transmitiéndole serenidad. Tenía la piel tan suave que tocarla era un halago. Poco a poco se fue calmando, su llanto disminuyendo, sin embargo mis dedos no dejaban de acariciar sus mejillas, sus sienes, la palpitante curva de su garganta…

Alzando la cabeza me miró. Sus grandes ojos aún aguados estaban llenos de preguntas respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, y a las que yo atiné a responder con una sola acción: La besé.

Y continué besándola luego de que tras varios segundos de vacilación Misty respondiera cruzando tímidamente los brazos tras mi cuello. Tenía los labios tan suaves como su piel, quizás algo más tibios y húmedos. Y un sabor dulce e intoxicante. Se estremeció mientras la acercaba más a mí, fundiéndola a mi cuerpo. Yo la besaba y ella me devolvía los besos.

Y era extraño. Aquí no había nada semejante a ese tonto juego que compartía con May. Se sentía diferente, único. Como algo aditivo que sin embargo quería repetirlo una y otra vez con Misty. Y nada más que con ella. El sentimiento era difícil de explicar. Un tibio cosquilleo que hacia temblar mis manos mientras la abrazaba y estremecer mi cuerpo a medida que sentía su toque. Su tacto, tan delicado como ella misma.

No hubo más palabras. De repente yacíamos en el césped. Mis brazos la aprisionaban otra vez entre el suelo y mi pecho.

Aturdidos y apenados, llenos de pasión y pudores dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se buscaran saciando su urgente necesidad. Olvidados de todo y todos fuimos descubriéndonos por primera vez…

_Por primera vez…_

----------

_Continuará…_

----------

_Nota:_

_Este es un fic que tenía escrito desde hace muuucho tiempo, y que por alguna misteriosa razón nunca publicaba :D Y como Sumi Chan planea tomarse unas largas vacaciones, decidió sacar esta historia del polvo de su habitación y publicarla para ustedes. _

_Originalmente era un one shot pero como era demasiado laaargo decidí cortarlo en 3 capítulos._

_En fin, el próximo capítulo lo tendrán muy pronto._

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos prontito!_

_**L' Fleur Noir **(a.k.a Sumi Chan :))_

* * *

_Our Last Summer /Nuestro último verano._

_Fecha de inicio de este fic: 28 de Diciembre del 2004_

_Fecha de culminación: 13 de Febrero del 2006._

* * *

_Basada en la historia de Maria Esther Vásquez._


	2. Our Last Summer 02

_Pokémon no me pertenece - y nunca lo hará…- y no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto…_

_**Our Last Summer**_

_Our Last Summer II_

Para cuando desperté del hermoso sueño, la luna ya se había movido varias veces de su lugar original. Me giré a mi costado esperando encontrar a Misty, pero solo estaba yo tumbado en el césped junto al libro de _Biología Marina Pokémon. _Miré en ambas direcciones, y me incorporé rápidamente acomodando mi aspecto personal. Salí de allí y crucé la playa a toda prisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?.

Llegué a la casa todavía atontado por los últimos acontecimientos. Todos estaban en el living viendo televisión. Mis ojos desesperadamente buscaron la pelirroja cabeza.

- ¿Ash donde te habías metido?- oí la voz de mamá desde uno de los sillones.

Misty no estaba.

- P-perdí la noción del tiempo...- murmuré torpemente -¿Dónde está Misty?-

- Gary y el profesor Oak la invitaron a cenar-

Me encogí de hombres tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pese a lo preocupado que me sentía.

- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- dije rehaciendo el camino hacia mi habitación.

May me observó con una mezcla de desconcierto e interrogación. -¿No vas a cenar?-

- No tengo apetito-

Ignoré su ruego silencioso de que habláramos y proseguí hasta la escalera. Detrás de mí se oyeron unas rápidas pisadas.

- Ash espera-

Me detuve en seco en la mitad. No me volví -¿Qué quieres May?-

Oí que subía los peldaños hasta mí. Colocó las manos en mis hombros y se giró. Observé su rostro sorprendido y apenado. Por inercia me aparté de ella. Ahora su toque me parecía repulsivo.

- Lamento no haber ido a la gruta...-

- Está bien- musité. Me froté los ojos como si estuviera muy cansado -No tiene importancia-

- ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-

- No. Tengo sueño- me volví con la intención de seguir mi ascenso.

- Estas muy extraño- oí que decía desde abajo -Misty también lo estaba cuando regresó, y podría jurar que recibió casi con alivio la invitación de Gary-

Apreté la mandíbula.

- ¿Pasaron la tarde juntos?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Traes su libro de estudio en la mano-

De reojo miré el grueso intruso que sobresalía bajo mi brazo. Tragué saliva -L-lo encontré en la playa... se lo ha de haber olvidado...-

- Que cortés de tu parte...-

En el último escalón me di vuelta. Sentí la sangre amontonándose furiosamente en mis mejillas -Misty _es _mi amiga. Lo es incluso antes de conocerte a ti-

- ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva conmigo?- había ascendido lo que restaba y ahora se encontraba frente a mí. Mirándola sentí algo parecido a la desilusión. Desvié la vista ¿cómo pude confundirme tanto? -No te he visto en toda la tarde...- ella extendió la mano y rozó mi mejilla -Te he echado de menos-

- May- quité sus manos de mi rostro -Hemos llegado demasiado lejos con este juego -retrocedí -Buenas noches- la dejé parada donde estaba y entré a mi habitación.

Esperaba que hubiera captado el mensaje, y que esa especie de juego sentimental se acabara ahí mismo.

Acostado en la cama repasé mentalmente todo lo ocurrido aquella gloriosa tarde. Cada sensación se hacía nítida en mi piel.

Recuerdo que no dormí nada esa noche. Me mantuve hasta muy tarde haciendo planes, soñando despierto. Estaba dispuesto a fugarme mañana mismo con Misty para casarnos luego de que nuestra huida traspasara el circulo familiar, y luego de que el escándalo alborotara la Liga Pokémon, de modo de aplacarlo o solucionarlo de algún modo.

Al día siguiente estaba dispuesto a ejecutar mi plan. Tenía preparada una muda de ropa y todos mis ahorros a disposición. En el pasillo la vi. Salía de su habitación viniendo directo a mí, aunque por la expresión que traía no me había visto aún. La rodeaba el mismo aire de fragilidad que parecía tan común en ella. Su rostro pálido y casi inexpresivo.

- Buenos días- susurré cortándole el paso.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa que desparramó color a sus mejillas -Buenos días Ash-

La quedé mirando. Misty era tan distinta a May. No solo físicamente sino también en la personalidad. Por primera vez veía a la mujer que había dejado a tras a la niña. Aquella mujer diáfana y silenciosa que contrastaba con la pequeña malhumorada que solía ser.

- Yo...- comencé apartando apenado la vista de ella al notar que la había incomodado con mi inspección -A-ayer...- tomé aire intentando manifestar al menos una línea de los mil proyectos que había elaborado en la noche -Y-yo quería decirte q-que...- me detuve.

Parecía muy divertida ante mis titubeos. Su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha cuando dio un paso acercándose hacia mí. Sus ojos eran los mismos lagos de triste verde-azul que siempre me habían llamado la atención. Colocó su delgado dedo índice en mis labios -Shhhh...- observó a ambos costados y luego se inclinó sobre mí poniéndose en puntas de pie -Yo también te quiero...-

Y me besó. Sorprendido, permanecí varios segundos con los ojos abiertos antes de zambullirme de lleno en esa oleada de sensualidad. Coloqué la mano en su cintura y la restante entre su cabello guiándola nuevamente a mis labios e intensificando la delicada presión sobre ellos. Su pequeña nariz rozó mi mejilla y entonces nos separamos.

- Te quiero...- susurré quedo. Avergonzado pues era la primera y única vez que se lo decía a una chica.

Pese a la débil sonrisa que dejaron sus labios, la tristeza parecía más real que nunca en esos ojos.

- Misty...- deslicé los nudillos por su mejilla.

- Shh...- repitió.

Volví a besarla, usando la base de la puerta de mi habitación tras mi espalda como apoyo para ambos, y acercarla más hacia mí. Mi mente me recordó los planes que había trazado, pero mientras siguiera respondiendo a mis besos y abrazándome (y abrazándola) de esa forma, era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la hermosa pelirroja que rodeaba con mis brazos.

En la lejanía oí que alguien subía las escaleras. La cordura le susurró a mi conciencia de que ese alguien nos encontraría en esta situación tarde o temprano. Sin embargo a pesar de la alerta no interrumpí mi beso hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- ¿Interrumpo?-

La pregunta sarcástica pertenecía a una sola persona. May.

Estaba a escasos metros con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Misty se apartó temerosa de mí, e hizo ademán de irse, yo la agarré del brazo - ¿Qué quieres?-

- Hablar contigo, pero veo que estas _muy _ocupado-

Misty observó a May y luego a mí -Será mejor que vaya a desayunar- murmuró en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien?- May alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

- Voy a desayunar- reiteró Misty volviéndose hacia mí.

La agarré de la nuca y la besé con suavidad. Advertí una leve sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos -Espérame- le susurré. Mi boca seguía buscándola, renuente a dejarla ir -Hay algo importante que debo decirte-

Ella solo asintió mansamente y se alejó escaleras abajo.

----------

Hablar con May resultó ser más duro de lo que creía. Gritó, lloró y hasta me golpeó cuando logré que entendiera de que no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí. Y que ese 'algo' que ella decía existir entre nosotros había muerto antes de empezar. Estaba furiosa y no quise alimentar su ira narrándole lo que había pasado entre Misty y yo.

Entré a la cocina oyendo la exaltada voz de Brock.

- ¡Debes decírselo!-

Me detuve en el umbral. Mi amigo caminaba nervioso alrededor de la mesa repitiendo la misma frase. Estiré el cuello para ver a quien iba dirigida esa orden. Misty estaba sentada junto a la mesa. Tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos. A su lado, el desayuno se conservaba intacto.

- Debes decírselo Misty- Brock frenó sus andadas -Debes hacerlo-

- Sabes muy bien que no puedo...- la respuesta fue un débil sollozo.

Preocupado irrumpí en la escena -¿Qué es lo que debe decir y a quien?-

Brock se dio la vuelta sorprendido -Hey ¿qué haces ahí?-

Misty apartó la cara. Noté que sus manos corrían por sus mejillas.

- Vine a desayunar- me senté junto a ella -¿Estas bien?-

Mostró sus tristes ojos verdes y asintió. Me apretó la mano con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a su mirada. Brock colocó el desayuno frente a mí.

- ¿Y entonces?- pregunté.

- ¿Entonces que?-

- No contestaron mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que Misty debe decir y a quien?-

Ella me miró súbitamente. Una expresión de alarma en el fondo de sus pupilas. Luego ésta desapareció dejando la familiar melancolía en su lugar -No es nada-

- Misty...- Brock empezó con severidad.

Lo miré.

- Dije que no es nada, Brock- se volvió a mí. Con la yema de los dedos me acarició los nudillos -Bueno...- comenzó vacilante, y luego de pensarlo -Es que... ayer Gary me confesó que me veía como algo más que a una amiga...-

- Mist...-

- ¿Qué?- exclamé yo. Los celos bullendo furiosamente en mi interior. Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a ser tan celoso...

Misty rió apretándome la mano convulsivamente -Yo nunca le dije que sentía de la misma manera... E-eso era lo que Brock insistía en que te dijera... sabiendo lo que... hay entre nosotros, consideraba desleal ocultártelo...-

Suspiré. Suspiré de alivio.

La expresión severa de Brock no desapareció ni aún después de que Misty acabara de hablar. Intuí que tenía que ver con ella... ¿Acaso estaban ocultándome algo?

- Toma tu desayuno- Misty me endulzó el café y me lo tendió.

- Tú no has probado el tuyo-

- No tengo apetito-

La observé. Tenía la vista clavada en la mesa. Brock la veía preocupado. Arqueé una ceja.

- ¿Por qué no querías decírmelo?-

- ¿Huh...?-

- Lo de Gary-

- Bueno... no quería ser causa de una disputa entre ustedes... estaba llevándose tan bien que... yo iba a ser la responsable de...-

- No- la corté. Acerqué mi silla hacia la suya. Brock nos estaba viendo en silencio, me hizo sentir incómodo. Deseé que se retirara -De lo único de lo que eres responsable...- dije deslizando los dedos entre su cabello rojo que se deslizó como seda por mi mano -Es de ser tan linda que no pude pegar un ojo toda la noche planeando diferente locuras que...- volví a mirar a Brock con disgusto. No podía decirle lo que pensaba si él estaba ahí atestiguando. Se suponía que esto debía ser un secreto. Algo privado entre ella y yo. Carraspeé -... diferentes locuras que ya te contaré...-

Ella se rió, y apoyó su frente con la mía -No has probado tu desayuno...-

- Mira quien habla...-

Oí que Brock maldecía entre dientes y levantaba nuestras respectivas tazas de la mesa.

La ayudé a incorporarse -¿Qué tal si damos una pequeña caminata por la playa?-

Asintió. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas pálidas. Por la forma en que escondía su rostro de mí, supe que había malinterpretado mis palabras.

Me sonrojé -¡Ah, Mist!. No es eso lo que quise...-

Me abrazó. Así de súbito. Ignorando o sin darle importancia a Brock que, con los codos llenos de espuma, nos veía boquiabierto.

- ¿Ustedes son...?- empezó.

- Así es- sonreí por sobre el hombro de Misty. La abracé más fuerte. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño, tan frágil entre mis brazos.

- Felicidades- Brock sonrió forzadamente. Aquella preocupación oscureció una ves más sus facciones.

Misty lo miró unos pocos segundos y bajó las pestañas como pidiéndole perdón.

----------

Sonó el timbre.

Abandoné mi lugar del sillón mientras esperaba a Misty que había subido para cambiarse para nuestra excursión a la playa.

- ¡Voy!- exclamé.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con dos personas a las que conocía y admiraba. Lance y Bruno.

- Hey Ash- dijeron dándome un abrazo.

- ¡Hey chicos!- repliqué a mi vez no ocultando la emoción de mi voz -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- Buenas noticias- Bruno agregó.

- ¿Qué tan buenas?-

- Muy buenas. ¡Hemos conseguido la vacante en Jhoto que querías!-

- ¡Genial!- no pude evitar decir. Estar en el comité organizador de la Liga de Jhoto era lo que más deseaba. Por supuesto la región de Kanto y de Hoenn eran agradables también, pero Jhoto siempre tuvo algo especial para mí.

- ¿Qué te parece Ash?-

- ¡Es estupendo!-

- El presidente de la Liga facilitó tu traslado al ver lo impecable de tu ficha- Lance metió las manos en los bolsillos de su jean -Dijo que te extrañaría aquí, pero eras mucho más necesario allá...-

Oí sonidos de pasos. Misty se detuvo a una corta distancia estudiándonos con curiosidad. Le hice señas de que se acercara.

- Lance, Bruno, ella es mi... amiga Misty-

No quise usar el termino _novia _por temor a que ella se asustara. Todavía no habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos pese a todo lo que había transcurrido entre nosotros.

- Hola- les tendió su mano pálida y delgada con cortesía.

- Te recuerdo- Lance afirmó -¿Eres entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos, verdad?-

- Era-

La miré de soslayo.

- También la más pequeña de las hermanas Waterflower ¿cierto?-

- Así es-

Bruno la miró fijo -No te pareces a ninguna de ellas-

Se aclaró la garganta bajando la cabeza - Lo sé...-

¿Qué significaba aquello?. Sacudí la cabeza y recordé las noticias -¿Sabes Mist?. ¡Conseguí el puesto en la región de Jhoto!. ¡El puesto que yo quería!-

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamó alegremente girándose hacia mí. Esperaba un enorme abrazo de su parte, pero solo presionó mi mano tímidamente con la suya. Sentí algo de decepción ¿el haberla presentado solo como una amiga tenía que ver con esa reacción?

- Gracias- asentí.

Misty se volvió a Lance y a Bruno -¡Le haremos una fiesta de despedida!- me sonrió -¡No te dejaremos marchar sin despedirte como corresponde!-

Me reí.

- ¿Cuándo debe irse?-

Lance miró el suelo. Bruno se aclaró la garganta -Ejem, de hecho Ash mañana tienes que estar en Jhoto... Debemos partir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a horario...-

- ¿Qué?-

Misty me observó de soslayo -Pero... la fiesta...-

Si, la fiesta. Y la caminata hacia la playa... Y lo que planeaba decirle a Misty...

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?-

- Ordenes son ordenes, Ash. Ya deberías saberlo-

- Lo sé, pero...- mis ojos se desviaron a la joven junto a mí. ¿Qué iba a hacer...?

- Vamos Ash. Ve a preparar tu equipaje. Tenemos dos horas antes de que zarpe el barco-

No me moví. Mi atención seguía puesta en Misty y en todo el plan que había fraguado la noche anterior. Mi confesión de amor, la fuga al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta para casarnos en secreto, la reacción en cadena de todos al enterarse sería el merecido _bonus_ a mi osadía. Luego recordé mi nuevo puesto en el comité de la región de Jhoto. Era la oportunidad de las oportunidades. Un beneficio para cualquier maestro que quisiera ascender.

Entonces me di cuenta de que debía escoger entre mi sueño y la mujer que amaba.

Vacilé.

- ¿Bien Ash?- Lance interrumpió algo irritado.

- Si, perdona...- me di la vuelta con la cabeza hecha un torbellino.

¿Me iba con ellos o me quedaba?. Era mi sueño... pero también estaba la mujer que amaba.

Pero era mi sueño.

Pero ella era la mujer que amaba.

Pero aquel era mi sueño más grande...

Una oportunidad así no se presentaba dos veces en la vida...

Volé por las escaleras hacia mi habitación y comencé a empacar ropa. Me iría con ellos una temporada y luego volvería a buscar a Misty. Ella aceptaría ir conmigo y entonces cumpliría todas las locuras que había planeado.

Dos meses a lo sumo. Dos meses y volvería raptarla.

Cuando volví a la sala estaban mi mamá y mis amigos allí reunidos. Misty estaba entre ellos, con Brock. Otra vez.

May me abrazó apretadamente, Misty nos observó seria. Max me extendió la mano al igual que Tracey. Mamá me abrazó dándome todos esos consejos maternales que guardaba para una ocasión como esta. Brock me abrazó con tristeza _'Espero que no sea por mucho tiempo...'_ murmuró por lo bajo. Yo sonreí. Misty se acercó a despedirse. Vi a los demás a nuestro alrededor y deseé que se esfumaran. No podía decirle mis sentimientos con tanta gente en escena. Suspiré. Bueno, cuando volviera se lo diría _todo_. Solo debía esperar.

Me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla -Suerte Ash-

- ¿Me esperarás, cierto?- susurré en su oído antes que se apartara.

Ella me miró. Esa expresión de alarma otra vez en sus ojos. Luego parpadeó y la tristeza ocupó ese lugar. Asintió.

Quise decirle algo más. Algo corto que resumiera o expusiera minimamente mis planes para el futuro. No supe que hacer. Apesadumbrado me dirigí hacia la puerta donde Lance y Bruno esperaban impacientes. Me volví a ver a mi familia por última vez intentando grabar esa imagen en mi mente.

Mamá y su delantal de cocina, su cabello entrecano recogido en lo alto de su cabeza. Tracey con su cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo, hablaba con Max que casi llegaba a su altura. May tenía los bruzados sobre el pecho. Se soplaba mechones de cabello castaño de sobre sus ojos y parecía fastidiada. Brock tenía una expresión melancólica y ausente. La cabeza ladeada hacia quien estaba a su lado. Misty.

Retuve el aire mientras mis ojos recorrían su pequeña figura. Su vestido de verano color rosa enmarcaba las líneas tímidas de su cuerpo. Resaltaba aún más la tonalidad roja oscura de su cabello y la palidez mate de su piel. Tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa, pero tal y como en la fotografía, ésta no llegaba a transmitirse a sus ojos.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

----------

_Continuará…_

----------

_Nota:_

_Perdón por el retraso!. Pero tenía flojera a la hora de pasarlo. Finalmente me puse las pilas y pasé el 2do chapie :)_

_Espero no demorarme tanto para subir el tercero n.n_

_Gracias por los review, los agradezco sinceramente!_

_**L' Fleur Noir **a.k.a Sumi Chan :)_

_Our Last Summer /Nuestro último verano._

_Fecha de inicio de este fic: 28 de Diciembre del 2004_

_Fecha de culminación: 13 de Febrero del 2006._

_Basada en la historia de Maria Esther Vásquez._


End file.
